Insanity's edge
by zx14ninja
Summary: Separated from the puzzle and his beloved Yami, Yugi finds himself placed in a physic ward by the parents he barely remembers. Alone, Yugi will either fight his way free, or fall into true insanity. Yoai.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings: Yoai (boyxboy)

* * *

><p>White, it was the only color in the room other than the green of the plush floor beneath him. Yugi swore to himself that if he ever got out of this Hell he would paint his room the most hideous colors imaginable so long as it wasn't white.<p>

He pressed his fragile body closer to the wall, almost as if he was trying to melt into it. Trembling, pale hands were wrapped around his knees, hugging them closer to his chest. Amethysts eyes stared ahead, unseeing. The dark, gold bags, stood out sharply against his sickeningly pale skin. He was painfully thin.

Dull eyes suddenly flashed to the door as Yugi tried even harder to disappear. _No, nononono._ Tremors violently racked his body. The door opened and a nurse bustled into the room carrying a syringe and a plate of food. Yugi shakily stood, eyes darting around the tiny room, searching for an escape root.

"Now, now Mr. Motou, if you would just behave and take you medication like a good boy than we would have to go through this." said the nurse.

Yugi ignored her. He made a frantic dash for the door. _Out! I want out! _He was almost there when two male orderlies caught and restrained him.

"NO! Nonononononono! Puzzle . . . want . . . puzzle . . . YAMI!" he screamed as the orderlies forced one of his arms out. The nurse quickly injected him with the syringe. Slowly Yugi began to feel dizzy, and nausated, followed by a complete lack of energy. The worse part was the feeling that a part of his body had been amputated. _Yami . . ._

Whimpering softly Yugi went limp in the orderlies hold. He slid to floor once they released him. Tears began to flow down his face. His body could seem to stop shakying. Yugi felt trapped. Trapped in his own body. _Yami . . ._

"There now, dear, you'll feel better soon." the nurse was saying. Yugi wanted to scream at her but couldn't seem to find the energy. The woman patted him on the head in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Here, don't forget to eat." she said. Placing the Styrofoam bowl of cold soup closer to him. Smiling at Yugi again she and the orderlies left. He flinched as he heard the lock slid home.

Home, oh how he missed Domino City and his grandfathers game shop. If he were home he would probably be in school right now, or at the arcade with Jounochi, Seto, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou. He would be at Turtle Game helping his grandfather. If he were home he would be lying on his bed talking to Yami. _Yami . . . _Tears slid down his face, he would give anything to be home with Yami.

But instead he was halfway across the world in a foreign country.

"I don't understand . . . medication doesn't seem . . . affect . . ."

The words sounded strangely disconnected, like he was hearing them through a tunnel.

"Are you sure . . Try different . . . medication?" His parents voices. Fear gripped Yugi's heart, if they put him on anymore meds he was going to go insane.

_Yami,help me! _Was his last thought before he lost himself to the medication coursing through his system.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Hello readers! This is Zx14ninja and thank you for reading my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, Insanities Edge. Sorry that the prologue is short, I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Also I would like to make note that the inspiration for this story comes from Fated-Shadows's _One Hundred Chance _chapter 41. Insanity.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: to avoid any confusion this chapter takes place a few months prior to the prologue

* * *

><p>"Yami! Stop it! I'm trying to get ready for school!" Yugi whined in between gasps of laughter. He heard a deep chuckle as the spirit continued to ghost his finger tips over the smaller boy's sides. Twisting in Yami grasp, Yugi turned to face his other self with a determined glare . . . only to have his cheeks turn red as Yami captured his lips.<p>

Whatever resolve Yugi had reprimand the ancient pharaoh melted as his and Yami's toughs battled for dominance. Yami won of course, causing Yugi to pout at the laughing spirit. One would think it odd to be "dating" not only a incorporeal spirit but also the one that possess your body periodically and happens to be your other half, but for Yami and Yugi it was simply how things were.

It was impossible for the two not to be together.

They knew each other inside and out. When you know someone that well its hard to resist that much love and devotion. There relationship came as naturally as breathing. But even so it would be logical to think that kissing an incorporeal being that only you and a select few could see would be difficult, yet somehow, they manged quite nicely.

Besides, even if they couldn't touch, it wouldn't have matter in the least. The physical aspect of their relationship was just an added bonus really.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked suddenly as he managed to wiggle free of the other.

"Yes Abiou?" The spirit replied. He paused in his attempt to recapture his lover.

"I was just wondering, does being in love with you make me a narcissist? I mean, you are _me _in a way."

Yami cocked his head thoughtfully at the question.

"I don't think so." he said after a few minutes thought. Yugi looked over at him curiously as Yami chuckled.

"But than again, Ryou and Malik are also "dating" their other personalities, and we all know that Marik and Bakura and we all know that Marik and Bakura are narcissist, so perhaps . . ."

"Oh, shut up!" Yugi growled. He swatted at the spirit in mock anger. Laughing Yami easily dodge the blow.

"Come on, we had better get going before we're late to school . . . _again_." said Yugi, glaring pointedly at his other self.

"Why Abiou! Somehow I feel that you are accusing _me _of making us late!"

Yugi snorted at the face innocents and hurt in Yami voice as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yes, and I wonder why?" he muttered sarcasticly.

In the kitchen Yugi found his grandfather in the middle of making coffee. He smiled at the sight of the old man. His grandfather was the most understanding person Yugi knew. Having raised Yugi since he was six-years-old, Grandpa was the only real parent Yugi had ever known. Yugi barely even remembered his parents, he had a few sketchy memories of them but, other than the day they'd dropped him off at the game shop, none of them really stood out.

It was Grandpa who had held him close when he was scared, it was Grandpa who read him storied before he went to sleep, it was Grandpa who taught him how to play games, who advised him when he needed help, but most of all it was Grandpa who gave him the Millennium Puzzle.

As for Yugi's parents, he hadn't heard for them since they left. According to Grandpa they'd gone off to the United States to make their fortunes. They were going to send for him once they'd settled in. Now, at the age of sixteen, Yugi couldn't help but to feel abandoned. He loved his Grandpa with all of his heart but a part of himself was always wondering why they never came for him, if it was something he did or . . .

"Enough Abiou." Yami gently chided, pulling Yugi out of his thoughts, "I for one cannot regret them leaving you here for if they hadn't you might never have gotten the puzzle."

Yugi smiled, "Yeah, you're right."

"What am I right about?" Grandpa asked. Yugi jumped, having forgot his grandfather was in the room.

"Nothing Grandpa, just talking to Yami."

The old man shook his head. "One of these day's you're going to do that in front of somebody that doesn't know about him and they'll think you're crazy, and then were will you be?"

Laughing Yugi snatched up his bag on his way out the door. Still running a few minutes late, Yugi ran the rest of the way to the corner where he would meet Jououchi. Rounding the corner Yugo skidded to a halt at the sound of raised voices.

"Oh good! They're at it again!" Yami chuckled, sounding absolutely gleeful. Yugi frowned at the spirit disapprovingly.

"You enjoy Jououchi's and Kaiba's arguing way to much." he scolded.

"Yes, but they're so entertaining!"

Shaking his head, Yugi continued on to find that Yami was indeed correct. Yami laughed while Yugi sighed in exasperation at the sight of Jououchi arguing furiously with his boyfriend. Yes, _boyfriend._

Yugi was still in shock over Jououchi and Kaiba's relationship, not that he disapproved, it was just that no one had seen it coming. Up until the point when the two actually started dating Kaiba and Jououchi had maintained that they hated each other. But as they say, it's a fine line between love and hate, very fine indeed.

For all that they bickered constantly over the smallest thing, the two were quite serious. So serious that after Kaiba had found out about Jou's alcoholic, abusive father that he had insisted (ordered/demand) that Jou move into the mansion. Oh, the agrument that created. For months the two had argued over the issue and in the end Jou still moved in with Kaiba.

_The sad part is their not even the strangest couple in our group, _Yugi thought with a shake of his head.

"Ack!" Yami cried. Yugi looked up at him questioningly.

"They've hit the kissing stage!"

Looking over at the couple Yugi saw that Yami was correct, Jou and Kaiba were engaged in a heated make out session.

_Yup . . . we are defiantly going to be late to school._

* * *

><p>"Bye guys! See you tomarrow!" Yugi and Yami waved at their friends from the front of the Turtle Game.<p>

"The teachers sure did give you a lot of homework today Abiou." said Yami. The bells of the game shop's store front rang as Yugi walked inside.

"Tell me about it! It seems like every teacher either wants some kind of project or essay by tomorrow!" the small teen complained.

Still grumbling under his breath about the unfairness of his teachers Yugi walked into the living room only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Abiou? Whats wrong?" Yami asked, concerned by how pale his beloved had become.

"Mom, Dad . . ." Yugi gasped. The spirit turned sharply to find a man and woman whom he'd only ever seen in Yugi's fuzzy memory of his childhood sitting next to Grandpa.

A sicken feeling of dread formed in pit of Yami's stomach. He had the distinct impression that he was not going to like this visit one bit.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello my fabulous readers! Thank you very much for reading the second installment of Insanity's Edge! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, your comments and feedback is literally the reason why I write. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

Until next time,

Zx14ninja


	3. Chapter 2

To be honest Yugi didn't know what think. Judging by the look on his mother's face she clearly expected him to be over joyed at the sight of him. But Yugi didn't feel overjoyed to see them, if anything he felt angry. Angry and betrayed. How dare they. How dare they show up after ten years of utter silence and expect him to welcome them with open arms. The very idea was insulating. But under his intentional anger Yugi felt a myriad of conflicting emotions. On one hand he wanted nothing to do with them, but on the other he wanted to throw himself into their arms.

A part of him craved the affection and attention of the parents he had never had, but the other part of himself remarked acidly that he had grandpa, his friends, and above all else he had Yami. He didn't need these people's love to prove his worth.

Yugi's emotion's grappled with each other, neither seeming to find the strength to over power the other. Finally, as the silence between them stretched on unbearably, Yugi let out a breath of frustration. Deciding to take the cowards way out, he turned to his aging grandfather.

"I have homework, I'll be up in my room."

Pivoting on his heels, Yugi turned to go up the stairs only to be called back.

"Yugi . . ." His mother called to him. Yugi stopped, foot on the stairs. He waited for his mother to speak, to say something, anything, but he was met with a deaden silence.

Shaking his head in disappointment Yugi climbed the stairs. Tossing his backpack into a corner of the room, he threw himself onto his bed. Burying his face into a pillow he resisted the urge to scream.

Everything had finally been going well! They'd finally gotten a break from the crazy psychopathy. Just as things were going back to normal, or as normal as things got around here. His parents just had to show up and ruining everything! Growling angrily, Yugi punched the pillow.

"I'm sure it won't be to bad, Abiou."

Yugi's head came up from his pillow to see Yami sitting next to him. The spirit smiled comfortingly.

How ironic it was to have their positions reversed. Normally Yugi was the optimistic one, not Yami. Sitting up slightly he leaned his cheek into the spirits palm. Eyes closed, Yugi drew a few calming breathing.

"You're right." he said, "It's just, technical Grandpa doesn't have legal custody of me."

Opening his eyes Yugi looked directly into Yami's ruby colored ones. He watched as it dawned on the spirit exactly what that meant. Yugi nodded in answer to the question in his eyes.

"Yeah, that means that if they wanted to they can take me away, and no one would have any say in the matter."

In one swift motion Yami reached out and pulled Yugi to his chest.

"No matter what I will always be with you." Yami whispered fervently, burying his face into Yugi's hair. Yugi held him close. Trying not to remember that the connection between him and Yami was easily severed. All that his parents had to do was take away the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Sugoroku sighed as he watched Yugi rush up the stairs. Poor boy, he didn't deserve to have this sprung on him. His daughter-in-law gaped after her son, while his own son turned to glare at him.<p>

"You haven't taught him very many manners Father." Akio glowered. Raising his eyebrow at the accusation, Sugoroku leaned back in his chair regarding pair coldly.

"Yugi has fine manners, any teenager would react similarly had their parents showed up out of the blue after nine years of silence."

"Even so, we are still his parents and he should at least show some respect."

"Respect? What respect would Yugi have for the parents who abandoned him?" Sugoroku closed his eyes. He loved his son but he could be really dense sometimes.

"Why are you here Akio?" Sugoroku asked.

"I should think that would be obvious." Yugi's mother, Suzu, began. "We're here for Yugi."

Sugoroku's head snapped up at her words. So they had come to rip Yugi away from his family and friends.

"Now You listen here, there is absolutely no way that I am going to allow you to waltz in here after ten years and take Yugi away from his home!" He growled, eye's narrowing dangously.

"His home is with us!" Akio snapped back.

"You don't even know him!"

"He's our son!" Suzu cried.

The elderly man let out a bark of laughter.

"Fine then, tell me, what's his favorite thing to do?"

His question was met with silence. Akio's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as he struggled to answer the question. When it became clear that they had no idea Sugoroku pushed on mirthlessly.

"Alright. Do you know what his most prize possession is? Who his closet friends are? How about his favorite food? For goodness sakes you don't even no his favorite color!"

Akio glared at his father, the frustration evident on his face. Sugoroku let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, why don't you two stay here for a little bit, get to know Yugi and then after a few months you can see what _he _wants to do."

Sugoroku looked up at his son and daughter-in-law. Akio was still glareing at his furiously The younger man opened his mouth, probably to argue more, but Sugoroku held up a hand to silence him.

"Yugi deserves a say in this too Akio, he's not a six year-old anymore, His sixteen and has been through more than you can ever imagine, he had more than a right to a say in this."

"Whay do you mean he's been through more than we can imagine?" Suzu asked, eyes wide.

"You will have to ask him that." Sugoroku told her. He stood, walked past them and up the stairs to check and make sure Yugi was okay.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Well that it for chapter 2! I hope you all have enjoyed it! Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed. See you next week!

Zx14ninja


	4. Chapter 3

Dinner that night was more than strained. After a lot of coaxing from both Grandpa and Yami, Yugi had agreed to come down and eat with his parents. However beyond that Yugi was refusing to cooperate. He sat in a stony silence, anger and pain radiating from his stance. Whenever his parents asked him a question his answered in monosyllables but Yuig stopped doing even that after his mother asked, in a distasteful voice, why he wore that obnoxious pendent.

After that Yugi refused to even look at his parents.

Yami couldn't blame the younger boy. Yugi had every right to punish his parents. Yami was even proud of his light. A few years ago Yugi probably would have welcomed his parents back with open arms. It was one thing to be forgiving, another to allow people to take advantage of him.

Yugi's father cleared his throat uncomfortably, frowning when Yugi still didn't look up.

"You're probably wondering why we are here." Akio began. Yugi's amethyst eye's flashed, but otherwise gave no other acknowledgment.

"What your father is to say, dear, is that we're here to take you home." Suzu smiled at Yugi like he was five-year-old.

"I'm already home." Yugi's voice was stern. Yami swelled with pride.

"But dear . . ."

"Dinner was wonderful Grandpa, now if you will excuse me, I have homework to do."

Yugi stood, placing his uneaten plate of food over by the sink before heading up to his room.

Tears began to fall down Yugi's face a soon as he shut the door to his room. Sitting down on his bed, he shook with suppressed sobs. He felt Yami wrap his arms around him. Yugi turned and buried his face into the other's shoulder.

"Oh, Other Me, what am I going to do?"

Intent on his grief, Yugi never noticed his door creak open, or his mother's wide eyes gazing at him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi left for school earlier than normal. He mumbled something about needing help with his math homework at his grandfather's questioning look. Yugi didn't really need help with his math homework, other than the fact that he hadn't completed it; all he really wanted was to get out of the house before his parents decided to play twenty questions.<p>

Arriving ahead of Jou and Seto, Yugi sat down against the brick wall of a building. Closing his eyes, he bit his lip, going to tell his friends about his parents? How could he tell them that he was likely to be leaving soon to another country entirely?

Yugi sighed, he had once been naïve enough to believe that he and his friends and his friends would always be together. He knew now that wasn't going to be the case. Once high school was over they would go their separate ways. As a matter of fact he and Yami had plans to travel to Egypt. All of their other friends had similar plans after high school, most had plans to study abroad, Ryo and Bakura were heading back to England, Anzu and Otogi were going to America, Malik and Marik were also going to Egypt, Jou and Seto to were ever Seto's company sent him, only Honda and Shizuka had any plans to stay in Domino.

They each had different goals in life and each would go their separate ways but Yugi had at least thought they had a few more years together. He wasn't ready to give up the friends he finally had.

"It hasn't happened yet, Abiou we'll worry about it when it does." Yugi looked up at the spirit and smiled.

"Yeah you're right."

Leaning forward Yugi was about to give the spirit a kiss when a cold voice drawled out, "You know Yugi, people are going to think you're crazy if you keep making out with the air."

"Good morning to you too Seto, I see you're bright and cheery today." Responded Yugi cheerfully.

The tall CEO humped, crossing his arms.

"So, where's Jou?" Yugi asked, noticing the blonde teen's absence.

"He'll be along; puppy noticed some donuts in a shop window and had to some."

"It a good thing you're rich Seto, otherwise Jou would have you eaten out of house and home." Laughed Yugi.

"He just might anyways."

By the time Jou made it to the scene Yugi was clutching his stomach, tears of laughter rolling down his face while Seto watched him with a bemused expression.

"What'd I miss?" Jou asked. Seto shook his head.

"Nothing Puppy, nothing at all."

Yugi smiled to himself as he watched Seto's and Jou's interactions. Quite suddenly he loathed the thought of telling them about his parents. Telling his friends would only bring them unnecessary pain he reasoned. Sure, his friends had always helped him in the past, but this was different. Unlike all the other times this was a problem his friends couldn't help him with, nothing short of a court order could help him.

At least that was how Yugi tried to rationalize the sudden feeling that he didn't want to tell his friends about his situation. Deep down Yugi knew that the real reason was that he didn't want to have to explain it. His friends had always assumed his parents were dead, and Yugi had never bothered to correct them. As far as Yugi had been concerned his parents _were _dead.

But while Yugi could no longer ignore his parents existence, that didn't mean he wanted to relive his sob story and it that made him a coward then so be it.

"Earth to Yugi! Ya in there?"

Yugi jumped when Jou's voice sounded in his ear.

"You alright Yug? Ya kinda spaced out there." The blonde asked when he finally had Yugi's attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lost in thought."

When the concerned look on Jou face didn't waver Yugi plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Well, if ya say so . . ."

"I do."

Clearly seeing through his friend's façade, Jou opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Seto.

"Hey you two, if you don't want to be late you'd better hurry up."

Flashing Jou another grin, Yuig stood, helped Jou to his feet and the two of them hurried after Seto.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Phew! Another chapter down! Sorry for being a bit late! My baby netbook got wet on Friday, needless to say it took me until Sunday to finally realize there was no salvaging it T_T and to break down and buy a new computer. Sigh, oh well, I'm back now. Thank you to all who have read and or reviewed, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, until next week!

Zx14ninja


	5. Chapter 4

Suzu Motou mind was in utter turmoil. After witnessing her son's strange behavior she was forced to come to the only possible conclusion; that Yugi was insane. Well, perhaps insane was too harsh of a word, but he clearly had issues.

This morning she had heard him having a conversation with thin air as he got ready for school. Had Yugi been younger she would have assumed he was talking to an imaginary friend of some sort, but not at sixteen.

It scared her to think that her son might have any number of mental illness; schizophrenia, bi-polar, ect. Suzu didn't know enough about such things to judge what type of problem her son had, she just knew he had one.

Once Suzu came to grips with the fact that Yugi was crazy she forced herself to move onto the next course of action. Yugi need help, which was obvious to her. It was also clear that either Akio's father didn't know about her son's problems or he had chosen to ignore the signs. Either way the old man was no help. In fact he might even hinder getting Yugi the help he needed.

If that was the case than the only thing that she could do was to remove Yugi from his grandfather's influence. It would be easy enough to take Yugi back to America; he was still under their legal guardianship. Even if Sugoroku tried to contest their claim, the legal process would come far too late for him to prevent them taking Yugi to America.

Letting out a breath Suzu stood. She was determined to fix her son, at whatever the cost. Tomorrow they would go back to America, and like it or not, Yugi was coming with them.

Yugi's stomach churned, he couldn't believe this was happening. His parents were returning to America and they were insisting that he come with them. Heart pounding, he staggered into his room. Sitting down heavily on the floor, he clutched his Millennium puzzle to his chest.

With a flash from the puzzle Yami appeared next to him. Wrapping his translucent arms around his abiou, the spirit pulled the trembling teen to his chest.

"They're insisting I leave the puzzle behind" Whispered Yugi.

"I know."

"And if I take it with me anyway they'll smash it, or melt it down, or both!"

Yami closed his eyes, struggling to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I know."

"What are we going to do? I can't just leave you like this! Who knows how long it will be before I see you again!"

His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

"There's nothing we can do."

Yugi let out a broken sob.

"Hey look at it this way, its only until you're eighteen, then you are legally an adult and can come back home, I'm sure Seto would pay for your return trip."

It was small comfort for both of them.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi packed his clothes and any other necessity's that he would need. His parents weren't allowing him to take any other items.<p>

"It will just be in the way on the flight, and besides, you're much too old for those things anyway." His mother told him.

Standing his room surrounded by bags of clothing Yugi fought the tears threatening to spill. He hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye to his friends. His parents had insisted he stay home and pack today instead of going to school.

Bad enough to take him away from his home but to not even let him take any of his treasures, or to even say goodbye, that was just cruel and unfeeling.

A knock sounded on his door. Hasitly wiping away the tears that haad leaked down his face he answered it. Grandpa was standing there, and he wasn't alone, Jou, Seto, Honda, Shizuka, Anzu, Otogi, Ryo, Malik (and their respective spirits of course), and Mokuba were right behind him. Yugi's jaw dropped.

"G-guy's . . ." he choked out. Then to his horror, he broke down into tears. Jou put a comforting arm around him.

"Don't worry, were gonna write and call you so much that it's gonna be like you never left!"

Yugi gave him a watery smile, "T-thanks so much." He whispered. Yugi spent the rest of the day with his friends.

It was only when Gramps finally came back upstairs as the sun was beginning to set to tell them that they had better go home that they finally left. Everyone let out a groan of disagreement, but stood up and lazy made their way out the door.

Walking out the door while waving goodbye to a tearful Yugi, Seto paused, looking up at one of the upstairs windows. Standing there was a man and woman he could only assume were Yugi's mother and father. The tall teenager's eyes narrowed with disgusted.

He didn't like them but so long as they treated Yugi right there wasn't much he could do. However, if they harmed Yugi in anyway, he would have a lawsuit against them so fast they wouldn't know what him them.

* * *

><p>Morning came far too quickly for Yugi. He and Yamin had stayed up well into the night saying their goodbyes. Sluggishly Yugi forced himself to get up. He pulled on his clothes with reluctance.<p>

Picking up the puzzle gently, Yugi felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He smiled at the spirit hovering in front of him.

"so I guess this is goodbye." Yugi whispered. Pulling him close Yami buried his face into Yugi's hair.

"It's not goodbye Abiou, its see you later." Looking up at his lover Yugi force a smile. "Yeah."

"Yugi! It's time to go!"

"Coming!"

Gathering up his bags, Yugi trudged unwilling down the steps. His parents and grandpa were waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Grandpa immediately wrapped him into a tight hug.

"Bye Grandpa, take good care of him." Yugi told him. Reluctantly he handed the elderly man the millennium puzzle. The moment the cool metal left his hands Yugi felt as though a piece of himself had been ripped out. It was frightening to be alone inside of his own head after so long. But no matter what he felt it had to be small in comparison to what Yami felt, trapped all by himself in the confines of the puzzle. As the thought crossed his mind Yugi felt his heart stop. He froze on the door thrush hold.

"Yugi? Come on, we're going to be late." Said his father impatiently. Yugi backed away.

"NO! I-I can't leave him like this!" he burst out. Light tremors shook his frame. He felt physically sick; it was like there was a gaping wound with blood leaking out.

A hand clamped down harshly on his shoulder, dragging him forward.

"We don't have time for this! We're going and you're coming with us!" Akio snarled. He pulled Yugi out of the house and shoved him into the car.

"Akio Motou! That was unnecessary!" Sugoroku scolded.

"It wouldn't be necessary if you hadn't driven my son insane!" Akio shouted.

Yugi felt his heart stop. They didn't think that he was . . . his mother's sad expression caught his eyes. Oh God, they did. A wave of panic filled him as he sat frozen in his seat. His parents must have caught him talking to Yami. They wouldn't understand that Yugi did in fact have two souls inhabiting his body. They wouldn't understand all he had been though.

That was why they were taking him to America, to receive "help", help he didn't need. The thought scared him, the idea of being placed on drugs for a condition he didn't have unnerved him.

"Mom, Mom please, if you'll let me explain . . ." Yugi began. His mother just shook her head.

"It's for your own good sweetie." She told him sadly. Yugi started to argue but his father climbed into the car. As Akio's door slammed shut Yugi felt as though the door to his prison had been shut as well.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Phew! Down another chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it and thank you to all that have reviewed! You are the best! Until next time!

Zx14ninja


	6. Chapter 5

Yugi felt as if he was truly going insane. The moment the plane had landed Yugi was dragged to his parent's car, then dragged into their house and locked in a bedroom. Ever since the Orichalcos ordeal Yugi had become claustrophobic. Now, having been trapped in a room for three days, except for when going to the bathroom, Yugi's claustrophobia had increased.

Closing his eyes, Yugi allowed his mind to drift. He had found that if he went into a deep enough trance he could still find a weak connection with Yami. All he could get was emotions, but what little he did get set his heart on edge.

Yami was . . . scared. It disturbed Yugi enough that it upset his stomach. His wonderful, strong, _fearless_ Yami was scared. Cut off from everything he held dear, lost in the labyrinth of the puzzle. Whatever Yugi was going through was nothing compared to what Yami was suffering. In some ways Yugi felt that he had betrayed his beloved. He should have fought harder, should have bit, scratched and clawed his way to his Yami.

Tears fell down Yugi's face. Yami must hate him. The door lock clicked, pulling Yugi out of his sorrow. The door opened to reveal his mother and father. Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. _Yami, no matter what, I will always love you. Please forgive me._

* * *

><p><em>Yami, no matter what, I will always love you. Please forgive me. <em>Yami stirred in the ever pressing darkness of the puzzle. While the spirit would never admit to it he found the darkness horrifying. Whispers of things best left forgotten, of horrors of a long lost age. The weight of it pressed down on his shoulders. With no Yugi to help take the burden he was sagging under the weight of it.

The sound of his Abiou's voice should have been a light in the darkness, in some ways it was, but in many ways it only distressed him more. Yugi sounded defeated.

It enraged the spirit that Yugi needed him and he was unable to help him. He needed to break free, needed to throw off the chains of the puzzle and fight his way to his love. The darkness did not yield.

* * *

><p>Doctor Smith was a nice man, and a good doctor, Yugi was sure, but at this moment he was the bane of the teenager's existence.<p>

"Schizophrenia fits most of his symptoms; hearing voices, paranoia."

_I'm paranoid because I've been locked in a room for three days! _Yugi wanted to scream but that would only further the doctor's prognosis.

"Well keep him here for a few days at least and try him out on a few different med to see how he reacts."

_No, nonononononono!_

"I think that we'll start him on risperidone."

Yugi could feel his heart pounding.

"No please! Don't do this!" he begged. Tears rolled down his face as he looked up imploringly at his parents.

"Everything will be alright, this will make you better."

"No," he whispered, watching his parents leave, "It won't"

But by then it was too late. He was lead to a room that had white washed walls and green padded floors.

* * *

><p>He was drifting in and out of consciousness. He couldn't remember how long he had been here, days? Weeks? Months? Years?<p>

"Ya . . . mi" Yugi murmured. He was struggling to hold on to . . . suddenly he couldn't remember what he was holding on to. His mind felt strangely empty, like a part of himself was missing, but what?

"Yami."

Yes, yes! That was it was missing Yami! But who was Yami? For a moment he grasped the answer, elation travled through him only to die as he realized he'd already forgotten.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Oh, dear you are not going to like me at all. Not only is the chapter short but I also have to tell you that I'm getting my wisdom teeth out Thursday 21st and probably won't feel up to updating that week. Sorry. Anyway, I want to make a note that Yugi's reaction to the medication is not accurate. Thanks for reading and another thanks to all that have reviewed!


	7. Chapter 6

It was rare for Seto Kaiba to show concern, even for Mokuba and Jou, but even he couldn't deny that he was worried. It had been nearly two whole months since Yugi left with his parents and they had yet to receive any response to their letters and emails. Yugi was not the type to simply ignore his friends in favor of new ones.

Seto rested his chin on his laced fingers, staring at his office door, hoping for an inspiration. The door suddenly opened and Jou slipped inside.

"Heard anything yet?"

With a sigh of frustration, Seto glared at the blonde teen.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you? I will let you know when I do so stop asking!" he snarled.

Jou flinched, his hand tightening on the door frame. Seto could almost see his hackles rising. Then he seemed to deflate.

"Yeah, sorry." Jou mumbled. He quickly left the room. Seto cursed under his breath. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. If there was one thing Seto Kaiba was incompetent at it was expressing his emotions. Galbatorze had beaten it into him that emotions were useless, frivolous and made one weak. Emotions were easy to manipulate and exploit. For the longest time Seto had followed that doctrine to the letter, showing nothing but dissatisfaction and contempt to even his little brother.

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of how close he had come to losing Mokuba during the Death-T*. The incident gave his more nightmares than duelist Kingdom and Pegasus because it was his own actions that put Mokuba in danger. He had come so close to driving his little brother insane, if Yugi had not been there . . .

But since then Seto had changed so much. He still thought Anzu's and Yami's "heart of the cards" and friendship speeches were annoying as Hell, and he wasn't so sure about this whole magic, past lives mumbo jumbo but he did know that he loved Jou.

For all that he argued constantly with the blonde boy he loved him.

Sighing, Seto left his office.

He wasn't surprised to find Jou setting on the back porch steps with his head in his hands. Sitting next to him, an awkward silence prevailed.

"I'm sorry."

Jou looked over at him in shock. Seto never apologized, _ever_.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. Yugi is one of your best friends and you're worried about him, right?"

A mournful look came over Jou's face. He nodded, and then leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Seto wrapped his arms around the other male. He didn't like it when Jou was sad.

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and Seto was not pleased to have to be up. Before Jou came to live with him and Mokuba he would have already been up at six to go work in the office but Jou had insisted that the weekends were for relaxation and being with friends, not work.<p>

After much argument (like always) Seto finally agreed that he would take the weekends off. He quickly found that sleeping in till noon was quite enjoyable.

Unfortunately Japan was thirteen hours ahead of New York City. In truth he should have been up at six or seven to catch the Motou's at five or six in the afternoon, but eight was the earliest he was willing to get up.

Grumbling softly to himself on the way into his office he paused at Jou's door. Contrary to popular belief he and Jou were not in sexually active relationship. Neither he, nor his partner felt ready to take that step, partially since they were only in high school. Carefully he pushed open his boyfriend's door and smiled at the sight of the blonde male spread eagle over the entire queen size bed. His hair was a mess and the covers were tangled around him.

"My cheeseburger . . . get yer own 'eto! . . ."

_Well then . . . it's nice to know that he dreams about me . . . I think. _Seto shook his head, shutting the door quietly.

Once in his office he picked up the phone and dialed the number written on a slip of paper on his desk. After a few rings it was answered.

"_Hello?" _came a woman's voice.

"Hello. Is this the Motou residence?"

"_Yes, I'm Suzu Motou, can I help you?"_

"I'm Kaiba Seto, a friend of your son's and I was wondering if I could speak to Yugi?"

There was a pregnant pause; Seto could almost see the woman's mind turning.

"_I'm afraid Yugi's not in right now."_

"Well, could you leave him a message to call me back?"

"_Yugi wants nothing to do with you so I'm afraid not, goodbye."_

The phone went dead. Setting down the receiver Seto went over the strange conversation in his head. They were hiding something that much was clear.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Owwww. My mouth hurts! I hate wisdom teeth! T_T Anyway thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

*For those who have only watched Yu-Gi-Oh the TV series there is actually a lot more history between Yugi and the gang and the Kaiba's. _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Volumes 1—7 began with Yugi being bullied before solving the puzzle _Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duelist _volumes 1—24 detail the stuff from duelist kingdom to Marik. If you haven't read the original Yu-Gi-Oh series I would highly recommend it, it fills in a lot of the gaps that the American TV series leaves and you get to see a rather insane Yami Yugi ^_^

Until next time,

Zx14ninja


	8. Chapter 7

Dr. Smith frowned slightly as he gazed at the file in front of him. Yugi Motou was a very troubling case. None of the medication he prescribed seemed to help. If anything it made the boy worse. He sighed, running a hand throw his hair. There was always the possibility that Yugi had something no meds could help, that he had created a kind of fantasy world for himself, or that the mother mistook what she saw.

Either way, keeping him on the meds was clearly not advisable. He was duty bond as a doctor to tell the parents to stop treatment. His superior wouldn't want him to tell the parents that their son wasn't crazy. If he told them their son could leave then the mental facility would lose money, a lot of money because others would began to assume that they were incorrect about in their diagnosis. If that happened they would be shut down. It was for the good of everyone he reasoned, so why did he feel so guilty?

Smith closed his eyes, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

There was a knock on his door and a nurse poked her head in.

"Dr. Smith? The motou's are here to see you."

"Time to face the music."

"Sir?"

"Nothing Margret, please send them in."

* * *

><p>Suzu couldn't believe what the doctor was telling her. She knew what she saw. As much as she hated to admit to it, her son wasn't right in the head. What she didn't understand was why Dr. Smith was trying to convince her otherwise.<p>

"Dr. Smith, with all due respect, I saw my son talking to thin air, which is not normal."

"I understand that, but, maybe he was holding a phone or something."

"He wasn't holding a phone, dammit!"

Smith sighed; in his opinion it wasn't normal for parents to be so adamant about their son being insane!

"Well, I suppose, if you're so sure . . . that we could try him on some experimental medication. However I wouldn't recommend it." He told them.

Akio nodded. "We'll try that."

_This isn't going to end well for anyone _Smith thought.

* * *

><p>He couldn't seem to stop throwing up, his body shook with the force of the retching. When he did manage to stop his entire body ached and he was light headed. Whimpering Yugi lay curled up in a corner, too weak to move. He didn't remember the doctor's telling him that they were putting him on a new, experimental medication.<p>

The drug felt like fire in his veins. The injection spot was swelling up. But worst of all he had never felt so cut off from Yami before, it was like his mind wasn't his own anymore. He couldn't control his thoughts as they flitted from one thing to another. Reality felt surreal. Yugi began to pull away from the world, mind focusing inward, away from his tormentors.

But one thing did penetrate his cloudy thoughts. He needed to escape. He needed to find Yami. But the door was always locked. Despair came over him.

The door to his prison opened and the tell-tale nurse with her plate of food and needle came in.

_Please . . . someone . . . help!_

* * *

><p><em>Please . . . someone . . . help!<em>

"Abiou! Abiou, I'm here!" Yami yelled. The dark labyrinth around him didn't shift to yield his hurt light. The spirit grounded his teeth in frustration. He needed to get out! He had to get to his Abiou!

The puzzle didn't so much as twitch and Yami let out another snarl of anger. Perhaps during his time as a pharaoh he had been able to control the puzzle but not it appeared that he needed to have both halves of his soul to do so. It irked him to no end that he could no longer control the puzzle as he wanted.

Yugi needed him and he couldn't even force that puzzle to let him go! If there was one thing Yami hated more than losing, it was feeling helpless. He was unable to do anything about his or Yugi's situation. All he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Well I'm sorry to say that we have retched where I am in my notebook and while normally I would probably have something written by the time I get to updating time I have band camp starting next week and for all that have band camp (especially if you're in percussion, like me) you understand what I mean when I say it takes over your life. On top of that I also have a Bleach IchHitsu story I'm working on and a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) story that I'm working on as well. Needless to say I'm kinda busy. But I promise I will eventually update this story.

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and for taking the time to read my stories, it means a lot to me!

Until next time,

Zx14ninja


	9. Chapter 8

The door was open. Yugi's heart sang at the sight. The door was open! A few moments ago the nurse had come to give him his dosage only to rush out because of a call on her radio. As luck would have it she not only forgot his meds but the door as well.

Yugi made his way unsteadily out to the corridor beyond. It was pure bliss stepping into the hallway. He barely held in a cry of joy. However, the celebration would have to wait till he was free from this God awful place. Instead, he forced his still weak legs into a run.

Soon enough the corridor came to intersection, forcing Yugi to a halt. His still foggy brain struggled to remember which way was the exit. His decision making was cut short by the sound of hurried foots steps from behind him. Quickly, Yugi darted down the left hallway.

Several turns later he came across what must be an emergency exit. Elated by his success he darted forward, Yugi could almost taste the clean air and fresh sunshine that awaited him. His hand was on the door knob when he was jerked back by his collar.

"I don't think you're supposed to be out and about."

Slowly, Yugi turned to see an unfamiliar doctor. The doctor gave him a wide smile and Yugi felt his heart plummet. In one last bid for freedom he struggled wildly. But Yugi was weak from lack of food, exercise, and too many drugs in his system; his struggles didn't even faze the doctor.

He did manage to catch the man in the nose thought, electing a harsh, "Dammit!", from his captor. Yugi's victory was short lived, however, as the doctor called for a sedative. Several orderlies helped to restrain him as the needle was plunged into his arm, and Yugi knew no more.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me sir?"<p>

Seto turned slowly form his office window to face William T. Spears. Spears was the best there was when it came to gathering information legal. He was very by the books; everything had to been done in the precisely correct way. His talents were quite useful when Seto needed someone who could gain evidence without putting Kaiba corp. in jeopardy.

Seto Kaiba didn't tolerate loose ends. That in mind, Spears would be the perfect man for what Seto needed.

"Yes, I need you to go to America and investigate a certain family."

"A family sir?"

Nodding, Seto handed Spears a file. Pushing up his glasses, Spears glance it over, then looked up at his boss.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the company sir."

"No, it doesn't."

"It will be a lot of overtime, sir."

A headache was already blossoming between Seto's eyes. The one thing that annoyed Seto the most about the investigator was his obsessiveness about overtime, Spears _hated_ overtime.

"I will pay you extra for the overtime."

Spears considered it for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, I get started immediately."

"Good your flight leaves at 8:00am tomorrow.

* * *

><p>William T. Spears found New York to be no different from any other city he'd had the misfortune to visit; it was loud, messy, and filled with stupide, annoying people. He decided that the epitome of Stupide people were Mr. and Mrs. Motou.<p>

He had of course started with parents of the boy he was investigating. Spears had quickly determined that the couple was hopeless as parents, and that was with only the slim file Mr. Kaiba had provided him with. With a little digging it wasn't hard to come up with information on the two of them.

Akio Motou had married Suzu Kazim at the age of 21, Suzu had been 19. The two were, of course, madly in love and so on and so forth. Then Yugi Motou was born. From what Spears could understand the couple hadn't been in financial trouble or legal trouble. The truth was that they simply hadn't wanted to care for a child.

Child rising requires endless amount of time, and effort, which apparently the young couple had not understood. When Yugi started taking away from their time with friends and other pleasures they had begun to resent the baby.

The matter finally came to a head when Akio received a job offer in America. The two must have seen it as a perfect opportunity to get rid of the bothersome child they were saddled with. Akio and Suzu simply handed Yugi off to his grandfather under the pretense of returning when things were "settled."

As for why they had returned to retrieve Yugi at all had to do with status, rather than love. Akio's job paid well enough for the couple to be considered right on the line between the rich and the middle class. They had a nice house, semi-expensive car, and all the other bells and whistles that someone of their station would need. What they didn't have was a child to show off and parade around.

So instead of having another child, the two, undoubtedly remembering how much work a child was, decided to fetch the son they had abandon. Of course with young Yugi turned out to not be what they expected they opted to attempt to change him for the better.

Honestly, the stupidity of some people honestly astounded Spears. But no matter, he'd managed to figure out where they'd sent Yugi for "rehabilitation."

_The Disturbed and Mental Ill Ward for Children_, Spears glared up at the building in disgust. Word was that it was a ward used by those with money to "fix" their children. Apparently the Ward still used some of the old methods of treatment, and lots of unauthorized, untested, drugs to achieve results.

It was almost granted that whatever Spears found in there wasn't going to be pleasant.

Seto Kaiba had better be paying him well for this.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Hello! It's been, oh goodness I don't even know how long, since I've updated. Hehehe (weak, awkward laughter) I'd try to come up with an excuse, but other than school, (which didn't take up as much time as I would like to pretend) my only other excuse is my laziness, and I'm sure that won't go over well.

Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Truth of the matter is, I'm slightly tired of this story but for sake of my reader, (if I have any left that is) I'm going to try to finish _Insanities Edge_. I hope you will bear with me.

Thanks!

Zx14ninja

P.S: sorry the chapter's kinda short, its so diffcult for me to manage to get my word count up to a thosand. :)

p.s.s and I forgot to say that william t. spears is actually not a creation out of my own head, I stole him from another anime :) brownie points to whoever can guess the anime :)


	10. Chapter 9

The Ward's reception desk left much to be desired, white tiled floors, white painted walls, white celling, too much white. The room practically _shone_ from the amount of white, making it difficult to see.

Service at the front desk was also unsatisfactory, it was fifteen minutes before someone finally appeared to assist him and she didn't seem to understand that he had a permit to inspect the Ward.

"There's no inspection scheduled." She told him.

Spears ground his teeth in frustration, he hated idiots like her. "I am well aware there is no inspection scheduled, if it were scheduled that would defeat the purpose of a _surprise inspection._"

She stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding a word that came out of his mouth. Honestly, do people enjoy being stupid? They must, since that was the only conclusion Spears could make from his interaction with people.

"Since you clearly do not understand why don't you go find someone in charge, although I doubt they will be of much use either." Spears growled.

"Urm . . .What?"

"Your superior! The person that runs this disgraceful place! I wish to speak with them!" He snarled at her.

The woman stepped back a few paces in surprise. Regaining her composer, she glared at Spears.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you'd think he was the king of the world acting like that, why I outa . . ." she grumbled as she head off, hopefully in search of someone in the position of power, or at least with more brains.

With an exasperated sigh, Spears took a seat on one of the white chairs (how they stayed so clean he would never know) to wait. Ten minutes later the receptionist returned followed by a brown-haired man in a doctor's coat. He stood up as the man approached.

"Mr. Spears I presume? I'm Dr. Horuce, the head doctor of the Ward."

Spears smiled, looking more like a grimace, as he shook Dr. Horuce's hand.

"Shall we take this discussion to the privacy of my office?"

"Yes, that would be wise."

* * *

><p>At least Dr. Horuce's office wasn't white; instead wall where a shade of golden brown, deigned to sooth stressed parents.<p>

"Shall we get down to business?" Spears began. He reached into his brief case for the papers authorizing his inspection.

"Yes, I'm afraid I don't quite understand why you are here."

"It's quite simply really; your operation has come under the notice of several powerful individuals who are concerned about how the ward is being run."

"Individuals? What individuals? I can assure you we are quite by the book here." the doctor spluttered.

Pushing up his glasses Spears gave Dr. Hource a long hard look. Dr. Hource paled under the intensity of glare.

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to disclose my sponsor, you understand. And as for the running of this ward, it remains to be seen if it will fit the standards." Spears remarked coolly.

"Y-yes, yes of course . . ."

With a sharp nodded, Spears stood. "Now that you understand, I believe that enough chit-chat. I would like to tour you facilities."

"I'll find someone to give you tour . . ."

Spears waved him aside impatiently, "That will not be necessary. A dunderhead following me around telling me the history of every rock in this place is hardly helpful."

And with that scornful comment ringing in the air Spears left the room, leaving behind a very baffled doctor.

* * *

><p>The first thing Spears made note of in his book was that another color besides white would be beneficial to the visitors, patients and doctors alike. He then visited the dining hall since, according to the schedule he procured, it was lunch time. The food looked decent enough for a ward, however, very few patients where in the room eating lunch. Instead the doctors, nurses and orderlies filled the room.<p>

Checking the schedule again he saw that he was not mistaken.

Jotting down another note he then moved deep into the patient's room area. From room to room he traveled, peering into each, checking for his quarry and making note of the state of the occupants in the rooms. None were in good shape, in fact most were insensible. Spear's examined the "treatment room" noting the barbaric forms of "treatment" used.

Finally Spears came across a door with the patient name Yugi Motou on a placard next to the door. Looking in through the small window on the door he saw a boy, head lulled back against the wall, arms strapped to his chest in a strait jacket. His amethyst eyes were dull, and his hair lack lustered, but he matched the photo Mr. Kaiba had given him.

Pushing his glasses back up, Spears made one more note then turned to leave. He had all the information he needed.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

First I want to ask if anyone knows about SOPA (stop online piracy act) and PIPA (Protect IP act) which are legislations that are attempting to go through the U.S.A congress. Any info on how this will affect if it is passed?

Seconded, thank you to all who have stuck with me this far, there will probably only be one or two more chapters and an epilogue after this. Thank you so much to all that have reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so.

Brownie points to, .assasin, and Shadow on The Full Moon for knowing that William T. Spears is from Black Butler!

until next time,

Zx14ninja


	11. Chapter 10

"So, The Disturbed and Mental Ill Ward for Children are using illegal methods of treatment on patients." Seto chuckled. The insanity that still lurked deep inside him coiled and surfaced ever so slightly.

"That is correct sir." Spears voice through the cell phone pulled Seto back to reality.

"And Yugi Motou?"

"He is being subjected to a series of extremely experimental drugs, the effects of which are unknown."

"I see." Seto growled.

"You'll have to act fast if you want him to come out of his with any mind left."

"Very well, do you have enough on the Ward to have them incriminated for malpractice and mistreatment of patients?"

"I have more than sufficient information to bring the Ward up on charges, even without the influence of Kaiba Corporation" Spears replied

"Yes, but having a powerful company will push along the preceding."

"Indeed, Sir."

"Well done, Spears, I will be traveling to New York to visit the Ward personally myself, with any luck I won't have to bring the Ward to court."

"Very well Sir."

* * *

><p>Yugi Motou's room hadn't changed since the teenager had left it, noted Seto as he stepped into the small room. There was an almost childlike innocent in the Duel Monster posters on the walls. Moving away for the walls, he took in the neatly made bed with the Millennium puzzle lying inert on the comforter.<p>

Carefully he lifted the golden object up by it's chain and brought it up to eye level. Gazing in to the Egyptian eye that adorned the Pyramid's front Seto growled "You owe me big time."

Was it just him or was that a glimmer of light, emitting from the eye's center?

A small spark, a sign of life in an inanimate object, maybe it wasn't too late after all, there was still a chance Yugi could be saved with his mind intacked.

_Still couldn't hurt to take the damn thing with me though, _he mused, slipping the puzzle into his bag.

"Find what you're looking for?" Yugi's aged grandfather asked.

Seto turned to the man, taking in his haggard appearance. Somehow Sugoroku Motou had never seemed old all those years he'd known the old man, but now he seemed to have aged twenty years.

"Yes, thank you for your time."

Solomon shook his head, "just bring him home."

"Oh, I will, and I'll crush any fool that gets in my way."

Sugoroku smiled bitterly, "I have no doubt of that," he murmured as Seto left the shop.

* * *

><p>"Why can' I go with you! Yugi is gonna need his friends!" Yell Jou from the doorway to his and Seto's room.<p>

"Look, it's not that I don't want you to come, but relationships like ours are rather frowned upon, even in a liberal place like New York City it could still be detrimental if it comes to trial." Said Seto. He harshly shoved a few suites into his suite case, his patience was about spent.

"But, but . . . That's stupid! Our relationship 'as never been a problem before."

Hearing the hurt in his boyfriend's voice, Seto slowly straighten. Sometimes he forgot how naïve Jou was; for all that he knew how to navigate the lesser streets of Domino he was utterly inept at understanding the complex world of politics.

Wrapping his long arms around the blonde, Seto pulled him in close. "Here in Japan I have much more power and influence, no one would dare question our relationship because they know I'm liable to turn around and destroy everything they have."

"That makes ya sound like a dictator or somethin'."

"Regardless, it is the truth, and that makes people unwilling to comment. But in the States I don't have quite as much power; I don't want to risk that damaging a trial if it comes to that."

Jou pulled away slightly, eyes fixed on his boyfriends chest. Seto reach out and gently pulled Jou's eyes up to his.

"I am not ashamed of you," he said sternly, blue eyes drilling into Jou's honey-colored. "If I were I would not have allowed this relationship to even begin."

"That's certainly true."

"Yes it is, so don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, with Yugi."

Laying his head back down on Seto's shoulder, Jou relaxed into his embrace.

"You'd better."

And Seto would, else his name wasn't Kaiba Seto.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So kinda a filler chapter, I'll warn everyone now I have no idea how the American legal system would work in this case, so those of you hoping for a trial, I'm not think it will happen. Anyway thank you to all that have reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next chapter,

Zx14ninja


	12. Chapter 11

Spears was waiting for him at the airport. Seto's nose crinkled in disgust as he entered the airport from his privet jet. He hated how every time he went to America he had to come into a public airport, at home he had his own privet airport.

Reaching Spears though the mass of bodies, Seto was pleased to see that the other man was just as uncomfortable in their surroundings as he was.

With barely a nod of greeting, the two headed out of the airport, leaving one of Seto's body guards to collect his bags.

A limo, surrounded by a mass of gaping idiots, was waiting for them outside. Scowling menacingly, Seto managed to part the crowd with a mere look and barked order. Once inside the leather interior of the luxury car, the company head turned to address Spears at last.

"Here is the file with all the information I have gathered about the Ward and Yugi Motous situation." Said Spears, handing over a good sized manila folder given the amount of time he'd had to gather intel.

Glancing though the folders content, Seto let out a nose of disgust for the clear incompetence of those that ran the Ward and of the parents who sent their children there. It put him in mind of something his stepfather would have done.

"Do you think they will respond to blackmail?"

"Oh yes, I believe the head doctor is well aware that what the Ward is doing to its patients is not only illegal but frowned upon, they would lose all funding if that were to happen."

Seto sighed, while blackmailing the Ward would certainly get him to Yugi, it would not help any of the other children in the Godforsaken place. Some days Seto wished he hadn't developed a conscience; it made what could have been a short situation longer because he was busily trying to save everyone.

_Great, I have official crossed over to the dream team, I hope you're happy! _Seto thought, not sure if he was addressing Jou, Yugi, or Yami, it was a toss-up either way.

"How much to you think they will be willing to sell the Ward for?" he finally asked

Spear raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment on his employer's strange behavior.

"You could likely get a very good deal if you throw in a little blackmail for good measure."

"Good, make it happen Spears, and then I want you to fire everyone that works there, Kaiba Corp. will be hiring all new, competent personnel to takeover."

"Right away sir."

"I want this done quickly Spears, as soon as possible. Once the new doctors are in place we'll have them review all of the patient's files and the patients themselves, to determine how many are actually in need of care."

* * *

><p>Spears managed to push the buying of The Disturbed and Mental Ill Ward for Children though in a few days' time. It was amazing what a little blackmail could do. All he had had to do was hint at releasing information to the public about the Wards unorthodox practices for the owner to fold. Replacing all of the employees, however, would take a bit more time.<p>

During that time Seto took care of the last loose end to ensure Yugi's freedom.

* * *

><p>Seto couldn't help but to smirk at what the couple inside the small (by Seto's slandered that is) house must be thinking as his limo parked out front. His smirk widened as he thought of the upcoming conversation, he was going to enjoy this.<p>

His long stride allowed Seto to cross the front yard and climb the steps in a matter of minutes. A small woman answered his knock. She stared at him nervously, eyes darting around, clearly confused as to who he was and why he was he.

Obviously he was going to have to enlighten them.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Is this the Motou residence?"

"Y-yes."

Seto gave a short nod. "I am Kaiba Seto, head of Kaiba Corporation, and I'm here about your son."

She gapped at him, trying to comprehend the situation at hand.

"Suzu? Who's at the door Suzu?" came a man's voice from inside the house. Yugi's father stepped into sight as he came to investigate. He too stopped short at the intimidating sight that was Seto.

"Ahh, Mr. Motou, it's a . . . _pleasure _to meet you and your wife, as I was just informing your wife I am Kaiba Seto, head of Kaiba Corp. and I have things to discuss with you about your son, so if you would mind?"

"Urm . . . yes, yes of course, please come in." spluttered the man, still trying to figure out the insult Seto had dealt him.

Stepping inside, Seto made his way into the sitting room without waiting for the baffled couple to follow him.

"I'll just go make tea. . . ." Suzu began as her husband sat down on sofa across from the chair Seto had commandeered.

"Actually that will not be necessary, I would appreciate you sitting down Mrs. Motou as I want this over and done with as soon as possible."

Suzu slowly sunk down in the set next to Akio.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are? . . ." spluttered Akio, trying to gain control of situation.

"I believe I have already answered that question several times, but since you are clearly as socially inept as you are incompetent parents, I will repeat one more time. I am Kaiba Seto, the new owner of the Ward you have placed you son in, and a . . . friend of Yugi Motous."

The two just stared at him.

"I'm visiting your," he glanced around the room disdainfully, "home today to inform you that you will be signing over full custody of Yugi Motou over to his Grandfather."

He pulled the necessary papers, already signed by the elder Motou, and set them on the coffee table in between them.

"W-what? No! You can't just come barging in here and expect us to . . ." began Akio, outraged.

Seto smoothly cut in.

"Actually, yes I can, you see, I have here a written statement from one of the doctors at the Ward that when he informed you that Yugi didn't need medication you decided to give them to him anyway. If that's not a sign of bad parenting, I don't know what is."

"Now see here . . ."

"No, you see here, I have the ability to make your lives a living _Hell_ so I suggest you stop wasting my time and sign the damn papers!" Seto snarled.

The two paled at shrunk back on the couch, cowering in face of force that was Kaiba Seto. They weren't stupide enough to doubt the young man in front of them, he practically radiated power.

And just like that Yugi Motou's parents signed away there parental rights. With a look of pure disgust, Seto rose, collecting the papers from off the table.

"You two aren't even fit to take care of a goldfish let alone your own son if that's all it takes to convince you to sign away your rights to him."

Suzu looked away, ashamed, while Akio just glared.

"I can see myself out, good day, may I never see you again."

Turning on his heel, Seto walked out of the home, not once looking back, papers clutched tightly in his shaking fist. He couldn't stand incompetence.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<p>

Fwu! (wipes imaginary sweat off forehead) one more chapter down! I can't remember if I update last week (I don't think I did) so if I didn't I'm really sorry. Graduating high school means lots of busyness of homework, scholarships, and other things before you can finally relax and party with your friends. Any who, I'm not sure I will updating next week, the Anime convention is in town here and then I have to run to a school dance on the same day! So, in short, I will be very busy! Not that any of you care, you just want me to get out the next chapter, and I love all my readers for it. Thank you to all that have stuck with me on this story this long. The light is at the end of the tunnel as we have only a few more chapters before the end.

Thanks for your support!

Until next time,

Zx14ninja

P.S. I hope I kept Seto pretty much in character, I liked writing the snarky bastard :)


	13. Chapter 12

"So what can you tell me, Doctor?" Seto asked as he walked down the hall with of the metal ward with his newly hired head doctor, Evan Steels, as of a few weeks ago. The other man sighed, and pushed up his glass.

"To be frank Mr. Kaiba, it's a down right mess, half the patients had nothing wrong with them before they came here and the other half were misdiagnosed."

"I take it clean up is going to take a while"

"To be sure."

"And the special patient I gave you?"

The Dr. Steels grinned, "You were right about the pendent helping him detox from all the drugs he's had shoved into him. His recovery is going much smoother; in fact he might just recognize you now."

They stopped in front of one of the doors and Seto peered in through the glass to see Yugi siting up against the head bored of his bed starting at the puzzle with intense concentration. Seto let out a breath, it was a much better state then when he had first found Yugi.

* * *

><p><em>He had just returned to the Ward after his visit with Yugi's parents to find one his body guards and one of the most competent mental doctors he had ever meet (he would never admit to it, but Steels had been a great help to his own recovery, he didn't believe in medication for every problem where other methods would work), Dr. Steels. <em>

"_We found the boy you were looking for Mr. Kaiba." Steels began without preamble, another reason Seto liked him; he got strait to the point._

"_And?"_

_Dr. Steels shook his head "Well, you better just come see for yourself." _

_They lead him to a door already guarded by several of Seto's most trusted men (not that he cared for Yugi, he just didn't want to deal with his puppy's crying). Inside the found a small green padded room. For a moment he didn't even see Yugi but a slight motion caught his eyes and there was Yugi, rocking back and forth slowly in a corner of the room. His eyes had a dull, blank look about them. _

"_Yugi?" _

_No response, just the constant rocking motion. Seto looked over at Steels, eyebrows raised. Steels sighted._

"_As far as I can tell they've given him one too many drugs, he's likely addicted to them, recovery is going to be hard for him."_

_Setting down his brief case, Seto opened it up and pulled out the millennium puzzle, he gave it a hard look, and then he carefully slid the chain over Yugi's neck. _

_There was a bright flash of light. Bright red eyes gazed up at him a moment later. , and then he carefully slid the chain over Yugi's neck. _

_There was a bright flash of light. Bright red eyes gazed up at him a moment later. _

"_Well?" _

_Yami sighed, "His mind is . . . cracked, it's like he was torn apart from the inside." The spirit in Yugi's body told him. _

"_Does he recognize you?"_

"_. . . Yes," Yami said slowly, a far off look on his face, "But he's very . . . disjointed, he's having a tough time string his thoughts together." _

_Seto looked back at Steels, who was gapping at Yami, but quickly pulled himself back together._

"_T-that's to be expected, the drugs he's on are likely the cause."_

"_When would it be best to take him home?"_

"_I would wait until his had a few days to recover and has the drugs out of his system."_

"_I agree." Said Yami._

"_Very well, I still have a few things to wrap up anyways."_

* * *

><p>The memory of Yugi, annoyingly happy Yugi that Seto just wanted to shake sometimes for his naivety, so quiet, and . . . dead, sent chills up Seto's spin. For all the times he'd wished Yugi wasn't so ignorant of the world around him, he'd never wanted to see him like that. It was like the soul had been sucked out him, like Mokuba at Duelist Kingdom.<p>

For the next few days Yugi went through the painful, but necessary processes of detoxing. It hadn't been pleasant to watch Yugi be racked by violent shivers, cold sweat running down his face. But now he appeared to be calm.

Jou would be happy.

* * *

><p>Lights. Voices. Loud Voices. He was confused and yet didn't seem to have the energy to care. He had the vague impression of someone kneeling in front of him. A man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his image tugged at conscience, telling him that he should know this man, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to care.<p>

Something familiar was slid around his neck.

Puzzle.

_Abiou. _

The voice was softer and yet louder than all the others, ringing out like a trumpeted blown to welcome a wounded, yet victorious hero home.

_Other Me. _

Arms seem to wrap around him, fill up that painfully empty hole that had been empty for so long.

_It's going to be alright Abiou_, _I'm here now, I'll protect you. _

The words rang in his mind and slowly he relaxed in to the other's embrace. His soul, having found what it was missing, felt whole.

And Yugi Mutou slept for what felt like the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Well Hello! Yes I know instead of missing one week I missed two, what is it about graduating that makes things so stressful? Oh right the graduating part. Thank you all for sticking with me. There will be one, maybe, _maybe_, two more chapters to go after this one.

And now for selfless, self-promotion (Seto: You can't have "selfless self-promotion" that and oxymoron, you moron!) (Zx14ninja: Shut up!). For all those that love Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, I have another fic that I recently published called _His Butler, Obligated_ it won first place in the fanfic contest at the anime convention here and I'm quite proud of it, so if any of you are interested it's up on my profile here!

Thank you to all that have reviewed.

Until next time!

Zx14ninja


	14. Chapter 13

The airport was crowded, as most major airports are. Yugi could feel his nerves vibrating with the noisy hustle and bustle of the crowded. It was like every sound was magnified ten times over; he shuddered, struggling to overcome his sudden panic attack. His breath quickened, the room spun, making him feel sick. Just when he was on the verge of losing his control, and the contents of his stomach, Yugi felt a large hand come down on his shoulder.

"Take it easy. There's no need to get so work up, sheesh. And if you throw up on these shoes you will be paying for them."

To anyone that didn't know Seto Kaiba he would have sounded harsh and unkind, but Yugi was grateful for way Seto was treating him. Oh, he didn't enjoy being degraded that was for sure, but it was different when it came to Seto. Seto had been degrading him and his friends since high school, it was _normal_,or at least, as normal as anything got around Yugi Motou.

Normal, Yugi desperately need some of that. So much had changed, in the few months he had spent in the Ward everything had been turned on its head, the last thing he needed was his friends treating him differently. That was the one comforting thing about Seto, he never changes and he never pities anyone.

_Oh, I don't know Abiou. A few years ago Kaiba wouldn't have cared in the least, except for maybe if he wanted to duel; now I think I hear a hint of concern under that cold exterior. _

Yugi smiled and then glanced up into Seto's ice blue eyes, yup, Yami was right, he could see a touch of concern hidden in the harsh words and prickly demeanor.

Fingering his puzzle, Yugi gave Seto a strained smile.

"I'm fine, just—just a bit . . . overwhelmed."

Seto frowned at the strained tone and frightened look in Yugi's eyes. The amethyst orbs were darting around the airport as if he was searching for an escape route.

The past few days had done much for Yugi's recovery but he was still much to thin and pale. Dark circles were still visible under his eyes. Slight tremors shook his frame. The crowded clearly not helping either. Seto glanced down at his watch, damn it, all flights were grounded at the moment because a storm that had come along. Even he couldn't change that, it was far too dangerous even for his private jet to fly out in a storm.

Thankfully the storm was fast moving and they would be on their way in little less than an hour, in the meantime. . . .

"Switch."

Yugi jumped as if he was startled.

"W-what?" he squeaked.

"Switch before you have a panic attack and draw more attention to us than you already are."

"But, isn't that like running away?"

Seto sighed, some days Yugi and his friend's morals drove to insanity.

"There's running away like a coward and then there's realizing that you aren't ready for something, and you are not!" he growled.

_He's right Abiou, you are not ready for this, I can feel the pounding of your heart. You've been very brave, but why don't you let me take over for you? It does no one any good for you to work yourself up into such a state. _

Yugi closed his eyes, letting Yami's voice wash over him. Yami had been the biggest help to him during his recovery. Helping him to sort out his jumbled thoughts and keeping him grounded.

_Alright Other Me. _

He felt a slight tug on his soul as he was pulled into his soul room.

Red eyes opened and looked up at Seto. Seto scowled at him.

"Well?"

"He's fine, just overwhelmed and unable to process what's going on around him."

Seto grunted in response, ignoring the sense of relief that washed over him.

"We should be leaving in forty-five minutes or so." He told Yami instead.

_Finally _Seto growsed as they boarded his jet, the delay had been longer than he had expected. If there was one thing Seto hated, it was not being punctual.

* * *

><p>The trip to Domino went smoothly, Seto managed to convince Yugi (who had switched back with Yami) to a duel. Yugi won the first game, but not by much, and lost the seconded, of course that might have been because he was falling asleep over his cards. Seto didn't really count that as a win.<p>

The Domino airport wasn't quite as busy as the New York one and it was filled with far more friendly people.

"Yug'!" cried Jou as he scooped Yugi up off his feet in his enthusiasm.

"Hey Jou, it's great to you, all of you." Yugi murmured as he wrapped his arms around the taller male.

Jou stepped back and looked Yugi over, frowning.

"Ya look like 'Ell Yug'"

"It's been a rough; I'll tell you guys about it later."

He could see that they wanted to question him. Wanted to know what had caused the normally energetic Yugi to be so reserved. They didn't yet realize that that Yugi was gone, too much had happened for him to be that Yugi again, he was no longer as naïve as he was before.

He only hoped they could understand.

_I think they will, Abiou, just give them time._

Yugi smiled. It would'nt even matter if they didn't understand. Yami understood and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Hello again! Well, there is only the epilogue left after this chapter, so I thank you all for sticking with me. Unfortunately the epilogue will not be put up next weekend because I am leaving on a band trip so it will be two weeks before I update. Sorry. I thank you all for reading and reviewing

Until next time,

Zx14ninja


	15. Chapter 14

It was good to be in his room again, good to not be pumped up on drugs. Yugi let out a sigh as he lay sprawled on the on his bed. A few weeks had pasted since his ordeal and things were slowly getting back to normal. His friends were finally not treating him like spun glass and Grandpa would let him out of his sight for more than a few seconds.

But even so, things popped up every now and again that brought back the last few months in sharp detail. Yugi had developed a rather acute fear of doctors and especially nurses. He could not be alone in the same room with them without having a panic attack. Even when someone else was in the room Yugi was nervous and twitchy.

His phobia of doctors was the most noticeable change in Yugi's behavior, but not the only. Little things, like not wanting to be in a room with a closed door, or refusing to take off the millennium puzzle during gym, stood out sharply to those that knew him.

Yugi Motou still had a long way to go in recovery.

_It matters not, I am here Abiou and I will always love you._

Smiling, Yugi rolled onto his side and curled around the puzzle. _I know, thank you. _

A soft hand ghosted over his back. Yami gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yugi's cheek.

_Come, Abiou, enough brooding. Let's go see if Jou wants to duel, or maybe Kaiba wants to have his ass handed to him again._ Said Yami, chuckling.

"_Yami!_ Be nice!" Yugi scolded. He owed Seto Kaiba quite a lot, without him he would have never made it out of that Hell hole. Seto, of course, denied that Yugi owed him anything. _"I didn't do it for you."_ He would say "_I did it for myself, do you know how whiny Jou is when he wants something? It was for my peace of mind."_

Yugi knew it was a lie, well, for the most part anyway. But that was okay.

_I know, I know. Now come on! _Came Yami's impatient voice.

"Alright! Alright! Let's go find you some entertainment." Yugi laughed.

Grabbing his jacket, he headed out the door.

_You know what, they're right, Grandpa, Jou, Yami and the others; my parents are missing out._ He decided as he walked out the front door.

And Yugi Motou wasn't going to waste anymore of his time or his life on them, they just weren't worth it. So instead he gave his love a kiss and headed out to find those he could truly count on.

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

Well, that is the end folks! I know, I know, I'm sad too. It's been fun, but all good things must come to an end. I would like to thank all who took time out of their day to read my story and/or review, it means a lot to me and is the reason I keep writing. I hope that you all enjoyed the story and will continue to read my work.

Until next time,

Zx14ninja


End file.
